Vine Vine Fruit
by ringtailedpheonix
Summary: Sanji eats the logia devil fruit, the Vine Vine Fruit. How will he use this power against Zoro?
1. Chapter 1

Vine Vine Fruit/ Tsuru Tsuru no mi is a logia type devil fruit. It's a bit like Robin's power as the user can make vines appear anywhere on a solid surface. The only difference between the hana hana no mi and the Tsuru Tsuru no mi is that like all logia fruits, most things can pass through the user.

To make this all easier to understand, here's a small biography about the Tsuru Tsuru no mi.

Japanese name: Tsuru Tsuru no mi

English name: Vine Vine Fruit

Weaknesses: Water and fire

Power on scale from 1-10: 7 (not the strongest in the world)

Sorry for this very long authors note but I wanted to tell you about the Tsuru Tsuru no mi. I would like to point out that I may have the translation for vine wrong. I'm sorry, please tell me I've got it wrong.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

The strawhat pirates had just docked on an island. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Brook had gone out to this restaurant Nami told them about. Nami and Robin went a fancy hotel since the pirates would be staying on the island for 1 week. Franky had gone off somewhere, saying something about tools and supplies. Sanji had gone to the market to get food supplies. This left Zoro to watch the ship. The others would be staying at the hotel of their choice. The only person that would come back to the ship before 1 week was up was Sanji but that was only to put the food he bought away.

When Sanji had finished shopping, he headed back to the ship. Just as he was walking, he was stopped by an old lady. She looked very old, maybe even too old. She handed him a strange dark green, almost black fruit that had vine kind of patterns.

"Here, have this," the old lady said.

"What is it?" Sanji asked.

"It's a devil fruit. The Tsuru Tsuru no mi," the old lady replied.

"A devil fruit?" Sanji asked.

"Have you heard of them?" the lady asked.

"Yes, 4 of my friends are devil fruit users," Sanji replied.

"I see. So are you familiar with the weaknesses and powers of a devil fruit?" the old lady asked.

"Yes, I am. But why would you think that I'm interested in a devil fruit?" Sanji asked.

"Because if you had this devil fruit, think of what you can do to the person you love," the old lady said with a smirk on her face.

"The person I love? I would never do something like that to my precious Nami-swan and Robin-chwan," Sanji argued.

"I wasn't referring to them," the lady said.

"Well who else is there?" Sanji asked, getting a little annoyed.

"A green haired man you secretly love," the old lady said.

"What? You mean Zoro? I am not in love with him," Sanji said, blushing slightly.

"The blush on your face says otherwise," the old lady chuckled. "Take this fruit, eat it, then do whatever you like to this Zoro." And with that she disappeared, leaving Sanji standing there with the fruit in his hands.

'Should I eat this fruit? I know if I ate I could be an even greater help to the crew, seeing as it's a logia type and all but what if Luffy falls into the water and I'm the only one around? I won't be able to save him?' Sanji thought. 'And how did that old lady know that I like Zoro?' All these questions were gong around his head. He looked at the fruit in his hands.

He took a bite.

To be continued…

So I've left it at a cliffhanger. I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe so many people like Vine Vine Fruit. I thought it would just be another one of my stories that barely anyone reads but no, it's very popular. This is my first fanfic that I've typed up on my new laptop I just got for my birthday.

WARNING: This chapter involves tentacle rape. If you have a problem with this go read something else.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

Enjoy!

It was three days after Sanji had eaten the vine vine fruit. He had not told the crew yet, but he was planning to just before they left town. The words that old lady had told him still rung in his head. _Because if you had this devil fruit, think of what you could do to the person you love._

Every time Sanji thought about this he shook his head in disgust. That old lady creeped him out. So it was kind of true that he did like Zoro, but still, the swordsman wouldn't like him back.

For the last three days Sanji had been trying to learn how to use his new ability. So far he was able to control where the vines went and where they moved. Everything was still a bit shaky since he had only just obtained this new power. Whenever Sanji thought of Zoro, he thought of what he could do to him. Everytime Sanji thought this he ignored that thought. Zoro was his NAKAMA, for god's sake! He would never do something like rape him, no matter how much they both hated each other. On the other hand, raping him didn't seem that bad. _No, _Sanji thought. _I'm not going to rape him, no matter what._

Sanji had just decided to make some lunch for himself when a certain moss head walked into the kitchen. Sani went and hid in the pantry, hoping Zoro wouldn't come in there.

Sanji decided to do something that he knew he would regret. He formed vines around Zoro. Zoro looked up and silently gasped as the vines wrapped around him. The vines took his swords and put them on the other side of the room. The vines ripped off all of Zoro's clothes.

"What the fuck is happening?!" Zoro shouted, struggling against the vines that had now tied his hands behind his back.

The vines gently but firmly rubbed his cock. Zoro continued to yell until one of the vines gagged him. Now his cries were muffled. A few of the vines made it's way towards Zoro's anus. Zoro's eyes widened in shock. He tried to move his body, anything to stop these vines… molesting him. The vines continued exploring his body. One vine finally went into Zoro's ass.

Zoro's moan was muffled by the vine around his mouth. The vine in his ass went in and out, making Zoro squirm in agony. Soon another vine went into his ass when his ass muscles started to relax. Again, Zoro squirmed in pain.

After a few minutes of the two vines thrusting into Zoro's ass, about 5 other vines shoved themselves into Zoro's ass. The vine around his mouth was forced off as Zoro let out a loud scream. Tears started to gather in his eyes and he was beginning to drip pre-cum. A few vines started giving Zoro, a vine job? Soon Zoro came, his cum covering the floor beneath him. He fell into a deep sleep and the vines lowered him to the ground.

Sanji went over to the sleeping swordsman and gasped as he saw what he had done to the swordsman. The 7 vines were still up his anus and Zoro's face… tears were still streaming down his face, his cheeks red and his mouth slightly open. If Sanji hadn't been the one that did this he would have been slightly turned on.

"Zoro, what have I done?" Sanji whispered and gently kissed the swordsman on the cheek. He picked up Zoro and cleaned him, gave him fresh clothes and put him to bed. It was the least he could do after what he did to Zoro.

For the rest of the day, only one thought was in Sanji's mind.

_What have I done?_

To be continued…

So, everyone, what did you think of this chapter? Please review, favourite or follow so I know that people are enjoying this story.


End file.
